Silent Mary/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Silent Mary, the ship of Capitán Armando Salazar. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War Promotional images Image:A Vengeful Ghost Haunts the Caribbean... 3.png|A Vengeful Ghost Haunts the Caribbean. Image:A Vengeful Ghost Haunts the Caribbean... 4.png| Image:Pirates of the Caribbean - Tides of War, Huge Update 1.png| Image:Pirates of the Caribbean - Tides of War, Huge Update.png| Image:Pirates of the Caribbean - Tides of War, Huge Update 2.png| Image:The mighty ships of the Caribbean.jpg|The mighty ships of the Caribbean each sail with their own unique story and abilities. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Screenshots Image:Silent Mary in the fog.png|The ''Silent Mary emerges from the fog. Image:Silent Mary in the fog 2.png| Image:Silent Mary figurehead.png|The Silent Mary sails toward the Monarch. Image:Silent Mary in the fog 3.png| Image:Salazar ghost ship.jpg| Image:Silent Mary sails.png|The Silent Mary sails out of the Devil's Triangle. Image:Silent Mary darkness.jpg| Image:Silent Mary sailing.png| Image:Salazar and crew.jpg| Image:Silent Mary open sea 1.png| Image:Silent Mary crew.png| Image:Silent Mary open sea 2.png| Image:We are free.png| Image:Silent Mary eating other ship.png|The Silent Mary destroys the Red Dragon. Image:Silent Mary vs Barbossa's fleet.png| Image:Spyglass Silent Mary.png| Image:Silent Mary open sea 3.png|The Silent Mary sails toward the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Silent Mary opens.jpg| Image:Silent Mary opens.png| Image:Salazar steers.jpg| Image:Screaming ghost soldier.jpeg| Image:Silent Mary bow.jpg| Image:Silent Mary Barbossa.jpg| Image:SM & QAR.jpg| Image:SM-QAR.png| Image:Silent Mary Queen Anne's Revenge.jpg| Image:Silent Mary wrecks.png| Image:The Spanish open fire.png| Image:DMTNT battle.png| Image:Dead Men Tell No Tales battle.jpg| Image:Spanish vs pirates.jpg| Image:Silent Mary battle.jpg| Image:Silent Mary shipwrecks.png| Image:The Mary on a victory.png| Image:Spaniards killing pirates.png| Image:Silent Mary Black Pearl.png|The Silent Mary follows the Wicked Wench. Image:Jack's maneuver 2.png| Image:Wicked Wench & Silent Mary.png| Image:Silent Mary reefs.jpg| Image:DMTNT Silent Mary crashing.png| Image:Silent Mary explosions.png| Image:Silent Mary explosion.png| Image:Silent Mary fires.jpg| Image:Silent Mary burns.jpg| Image:Silent Mary burns.png|The Silent Mary sinks in the Devil's Triangle. Image:Silent Mary Salazar looks.png| Image:Releasing sharks.png| Image:Silent Mary Hangman's Bay.png| Image:Spanish ghosts jump.jpg| Image:Henry Jack Silent Mary.png| Image:Jack Sparrow Silent Mary.jpg| Image:Jack - Silent Mary.jpg| Image:Spanish ghosts attack.jpg| Image:Jackshark.jpg| Image:DMTNT Jack & Salazar's Crew.png| Image:Mass execution.png| Image:Scarfield demise.png| Image:DMTNT Scarfield & Silent Mary.png| Image:Silent Mary & Essex.png| Image:Ghost ship attack.jpg|The Silent Mary slices through the Essex. Image:Cut in half.jpg| Image:Silent Mary flames 2.png| Image:Silent Mary flames 3.png| Image:Lesaro Salazar helm.jpg| Image:Black Pearl and Silent Mary prepare for battle.png| Image:Silent Mary chase.png| Image:Silent Mary & Black Pearl.jpg| Image:Silent Mary & Black Pearl 2.jpg| Image:Jack Silent Mary.png| Image:Living figurehead.png|The figurehead of the Silent Mary comes to life. Image:Black Pearl Silent Mary Island.png| Image:Black Pearl Silent Mary Island 2.png| Image:Silent Mary & Black Pearl.png| Image:Black Pearl & Silent Mary.png| Image:Silent Mary escapes.png| Image:Silent Mary dawn.png| Image:Crew of the Mary on deck.jpeg| Promotional images Image:Silent Mary crew.jpg| Image:Silent Mary free.jpg| Image:Salazar helm.jpg| Image:Silent Mary Queen Anne's Revenge 2.jpg| Image:Silent Mary vs pirate fleet.jpg| Image:Salazar spyglass.jpg| Image:Jack Silent Mary.jpg| Image:Aaron-mcbride-captain-brand-and-silent-mary.jpg|Early concept of "Captain Brand", his crew, and the Silent Mary. Artwork by Aaron McBride. Image:Concept art-Silent Mary.png|Artwork by Simon Murton. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Silent Mary Exit.jpg|The Silent Mary escapes from the Devil's Triangle. Artwork by Nadia Mogilev. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Silent Mary vs Essex.jpg|The Silent Mary attacks the Essex. Artwork by Nadia Mogilev. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Silent Mary.jpg|The Silent Mary. Artwork by Jeremy Love. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Silent Mary 2.jpg|Artwork by Jeremy Love. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Silent Mary stern.jpg|Artwork by Jeremy Love. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Silent Mary figurehead.jpg|The figurehead of the Silent Mary. Artwork by Jeremy Love. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Silent Mary figurehead 2.jpg|Artwork by Jeremy Love. Image:DMTNT Concept Art Silent Mary figurehead 3.jpg|Artwork by Jeremy Love. Image:Pirates 5 Silent Mary.jpg|Artwork by Seth Engstrom. Image:Silent Mary concept art 2.png|The Silent Mary sails out of the Triangle. Artwork by Seth Engstrom. Image:Silent Mary concept art.png|Artwork by Seth Engstrom. Image:Silent Mary Seth Engstrom.jpg|Artwork by Seth Engstrom. Image:Silent Mary Seagulls.jpg|Artwork by Seth Engstrom. Image:Concept art Silent Mary 4.png|Artwork by Seth Engstrom. Image:Concept art Silent Mary vs Wicked Wench.png|A broadside from the Wicked Wench destroys the Silent Mary. Image:Concept art Silent Mary explodes.png|The Silent Mary explodes. Image:Concept art Silent Mary 1.png|The Silent Mary sinks. Image:Concept art Silent Mary 2.png| Image:Concept art Silent Mary 3.png| Image:Concept art Silent Mary 5.png| Image:Concept art Silent Mary 6.png| Image:Concept art Silent Mary 7.png| Image:Aaron-sims-creative-asc-pirates5-masthex-v9-10-03-14.jpg| Image:CC figurehead 3.jpg| Image:CC figurehead 2.jpg| Image:CC figurehead.jpg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 7.jpeg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 8.jpeg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 1.jpeg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 9.jpeg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 10.jpeg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 11.jpeg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 12.jpeg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 13.jpeg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 15.jpg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 16.jpg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 17.jpg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 18.jpg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 2.jpg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 3.jpeg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 4.jpeg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 14.jpg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 5.jpeg| Image:JK Silent Mary figurehead 6.jpeg| Image:POTC DMTNT FB 2.jpg| Image:POTC DMTNT FB 3.jpg| Image:POTC DMTNT FB 7.jpg| Image:DMTNT all promo.jpg| Image:CGI Essex Silent Mary.jpg|The making of a scene where the Silent Mary destroys the Essex. On-set images Image:P5 Spanish.jpg| Image:202542-27d75aaa-d1f8-11e4-b7d3-d02420dc68ad.jpg Image:977764-c36e9224-d1ff-11e4-b7d3-d02420dc68ad.jpg Image:977818-d6916b9c-d1ff-11e4-b7d3-d02420dc68ad.jpg Image:978201-bccc25d0-d1ff-11e4-b7d3-d02420dc68ad.jpg Image:Getimage_(1).jpg Image:Getimage.jpg Image:Jdowjd.jpg Image:CBTsA3JVEAAwUz9.jpg Image:499333-746cce2e-d90d-11e4-91eb-4767fead30ef.jpg Image:499361-7ceb4c88-d90d-11e4-91eb-4767fead30ef.jpg Image:499387-7bc49008-d90d-11e4-91eb-4767fead30ef.jpg Image:499701-7dc4c12a-d90d-11e4-91eb-4767fead30ef.jpg Image:499807-7ec31af4-d90d-11e4-91eb-4767fead30ef.jpg Image:P502.jpg Image:CDVfKMBUgAEJ5Do.jpg Image:CDVgeQoUMAAVpiR.jpg Image:CDViC6AUsAAqTJa.jpg Image:Ghost ship Silent Mary.jpg Image:10986981_1571654379756696_8376536024668239920_n.jpg Image:Kwpoid.jpg Image:11060244_825137840857373_797208129975874249_n.jpg Image:11159977_825137597524064_4708651689970614637_n.jpg Image:314381-de59ba30-ee3a-11e4-a381-a2c8c5235e18.jpg Image:315275-dc673202-ee3a-11e4-a381-a2c8c5235e18.jpg Image:315195-db1466a4-ee3a-11e4-a381-a2c8c5235e18.jpg Image:315329-769ca802-ed69-11e4-a44f-0d507f8a5c03.jpg Image:315301-7557bc3e-ed69-11e4-a44f-0d507f8a5c03.jpg Image:315994-b681110e-ed5c-11e4-a44f-0d507f8a5c03.jpg Image:316048-b78def90-ed5c-11e4-a44f-0d507f8a5c03.jpg Image:POTC 5 ship.jpg| Miscellaneous Image:Silent Mary Lego art.png| Image:Silent Mary sticker.png| Image:Lego Silent Mary.jpg| Image:Silent Mary 1.jpg| Image:Silent Mary 2.jpg| Image:Silent Mary 3.jpg| Category:Galleries